Ini Romance?
by Wilhelmina Newgates
Summary: Maaf soal bahasa dan ceritanya ini fic pertama saya.
1. Big Brother?

Ace: Lo Author baru ya?

Wilhelmina: Yupz

Ace: Ceritanya tentang apa nich?*sambil baca judul*

Wilhelmina: ini tentang lo ma Luffy

Ace: Koq genrenya Romance dirated M lagi jangan-jangan yaoi , ogah ah, mending gua bakar nie naskah

Wilhelmina: Eit tunggu dulu ini bukan yaoi kalo gak percaya baca aja diri

Ace: Author gaje ini cuma punya fic ini doang. Dasar gak modal

Wilhelmina: Hei. . .

Tiga tahun yang lalu di gunung Corbo…..

_Uh, Si Dadan napa sich masi naroh gua sekamar ma luffy? Emangnya dia gak tau apa kalo kita tuh beda jenis kelamin_. Keluh Cowok berumur 17 tahun itu. Sebenarnya udah lama Ace ngerasain dorongan gak biasa itu, tepatnya setelah dia melalui masa pubertas. Tapi entah karena gak pengalaman ngurus anak atau apalah Dadan tetep naroh mereka dalam satu kamar. Malam itu gairah terlarang Ace makin menggebu-gebu. Gak mau nyakitin adiknya Ace akhirnya ngalah terus keluar kamar. Malam itu Ace ngebuat kapal kecil untuk berlayar ke laut lepas. Jauh di lubuk hatinya Ace tuch sayang banget ke luffy tapi bukan rasa sayang seorang kakak ke adiknya ini perasaan seorang cowok ke ceweknya. _Mungkin ini yang terbaik, kalo gua ampe kelepasan luffy gak akan bisa maafin gua_, pikir Ace. Di pagi harinya luffy ngelepas kepergian Ace tanpa firasat apapun. _Suatu saat nanti gua pasti bisa ngungkapin perasaan gua yang sebenernya ma luffy, ya suatu saat nanti_. Batin Ace

Tiga tahun kemudian, suatu malam di Going Merry. . .

"STOOOOP" teriak cewek berumur 17 tahun itu

Pemuda yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua itu gak peduli, gak peduli Luffy meronta-ronta sambil nangis kesakitan. Cowok itu terlanjur dikuasai hawa nafsunya. Sementara itu dua kru topi jerami di luar tengah sibuk main poker di dek kapal. "eh, suara apaan tuch?", Tanya Chopper

"Paling mereka lagi bercanda", Sahut Ussop.

Yups, malam itu tak satupun kru menyadari bahwa kapten mereka tengah dinodai di kabin kamarnya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya. . .

"Luffy, Ace waktunya sarapan", panggil Vivi

Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara tangisan Vivi memanggil kru lainyya. Zorro masuk dengan mendobrak pintu kamar. Mereka menemukan luffy meringkuk di samping ranjangnya hanya ditutupi selimut, di atas tempat tidur tampak semprai dengan noda darah bercampur sperma.

"ACE UDAH NODAAIN GUA" Teriak Luffy. Sanji pun bergegas menuju ke sisi kapal tempat skuter Ace ditambatkan, ternyata skuternya uda gak di tempat.

"SIAALAN KAU ACE" teriak Sanji kesal.

Lho koq bisa? Kita flash back dulu ke sehari sebelumnya.

Flash Back

Sehari sebelumnya. . .

Zoro ngeliat seorang cowok berkeliling sambil bawa poster buronan Luffy. "Pak, pernah liat orang ini gak", Tanya cowok itu sambil megang poster.

Pedagang itu Cuma geleng-geleng "Dia pacarmu ya?.

Muka cowok itu langsung merah,"Eh, gak koq dia adik saya", kata cowok itu berusaha nutupin muka pake topi. "Kalau mau cari orang bicaralah pada pemilik restoran di ujung jalan ini, dia punya banyak kenalan", kata pedagang itu.

"trims ya" katanya sambil jalan ke arah restoran. "Anak muda sekarang masih suka malu-malu ngakuin pacar sendiri", gumam si pedagang.

Setelah itu muncul Tashigi," hei kau mau nipu ya, masak pedang kayak gini harganya 200 berry".

Terus ada smoker sambil bawa tangkapannya.

Dari jauh Zorro mengamati,"Kayaknya ini bakal jadi masalah".

"Siapa? Smoker?", Tanya Nami. _Padalah maksud gua cewek itu_ batin Zorro. "Eh iya terus tadi ada cowok aneh nyariin Luffy" kata Zoro. "Paling pemburu uang imbalan", sahut Nami.

"Bukan dech soalnya gua pernah liat tatonya dimana gitu, mudah-mudahan Luffy gak ketemu orang itu soalnya firasat gua gak enak".

Gak Lama Setelah Itu. . .

"Woi, apaan sich koq pada ngumpul disini?", Tanya seorang pria. "ada yang mati mendadak di restoran, katanya sich dia keracunan gitu", sahut lainnya. Selidik punya selidik ternyata cowok yang tadi nanyain Luffy duduk sambil megang makanan dengan wajah nempel ke piring makanan di depannya, badannya gak gerak sedikitpun. "Wah, gua ketiduran", kata si cowok tiba-tiba bangun. "Lho, situ gak meninggal toh?" Tanya pemilik Restoran. "Lho koq banyak orang ada apaan sich?" Tanya cowok itu bingung.

"Kita Khawatir ama lo tau", jawab yang lain serempak.

Tiba-tiba Smoker masuk ke restoran," Komandan divisi kedua bajak laut Shirohige Portgas D. Ace".

"Oh , kapten Smoker ya", jawabnya enteng. Yang lain terang aja kaget bukan main.

"Ada perlu apa?", Tanya Ace. "Sebenernya gua lagi nyari bajak laut lain tapi malah ketemu elo, ya udah mending lo duduk tenang biar mudah ditangkep" Katanya.

"Oh, tidak bisaaa" jawab Ace. Tiba-tiba dari arah luar seorang cewek lari dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil teriak,"MAKANAN". Smoker ketabrak, mental ke arah Ace, dan GOOOL, tembok restoran jadi berlubang. "Pak minta makanan" kata cewek itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian. . .

_Gile cewek ini rakus bener _pikir si pemilik restoran.

"Dek, mendingan lari sekarang dech, tar keburu dua orang yang tadi bangun", katanya sambil nunjuk tembok yang berlubang.

" Hm Resoran Yang aneh",katanya.

Di sisi lain tembok "Huh, siapa sich gak sopan amat",gerutu Ace sambil jalan ke arah semula. Pas dia liat cewek yang lagi makan,"Oi, Lu. . .'. "MUGIWARA LUFFY", teriak Smoker. Luffy langsung masukin semua makanan ke mulutnya, _sial amat sich gua ketemu lagi ama Smoker_ batin Luffy sambil langsung kabur. "WOI JANGAN LARI", teriak Smoker. "Woi Luffy ini gua", Panggil Ace sambil lari.

"Sudah makan trus lari, dasar bajak laut", keluh pemilik restoran. Smoker ngerahin semua anak buahnya, parahnya Luffy malah langsung lari ke arah temen-temennya. "WOI BURUAN LARI ADA ANGKATAN LAUT NICH",kata luffy sambil lari. Yang lain cuma bisa sweatdrop dan kepaksa ikutan lari. "Parah amat sich kapten kita ini", keluh Ussop. Waktu Smoker hampir nangkap Luffy tiba-tiba Ace muncul trus ngehalangin Smoker,"Jangan berani-berani nyentuh adik gua".

Luffy nengok ke belakang,"Oi, lo Ace kan?".

"Tar aja ngobrolnya gua ngalahin orang ini dulu", jawab Ace.

Sesampainya Luffy di kapal,"Oi, Luffy lu kenal ma cowok barusan", Tanya Ussop. "Oh, dia kakak gua namanya Ace", jawab Luffy. Gak lam setelah itu Ace ikut naik ke kapal,"Thanks ya uda jagain adik kecil gua ini".

"Gua gak kecil",kata Luffy sewot.

"Jadi Luffy punya Kakak?"

"koq ga mirip yach?"

"Aku juga mau punya kakak"

"hei kalian", kata Vivi sambil sweatdrop.

"Lo Ace kan, komandan divisi kedua bajak laut Shirohige yang terkenal itu?",Tanya Zorro.

"Yupz,",jawab Ace,"Luffy lo mau gak jadi anggota bajak laut Shirohige?". "Gak", jawabnya singkat. "Cuma becanda koq", Kata Ace,"Gua Cuma mau ngasih ini, kertas ini nunjukkin lokasi gua, biar lebih gampang kalo mau ketemuan". "Ya udah, gua pamit ada tugas yang harus diselesain",kata Ace. Tiba-tiba Lufy langsung meluk Ace sambil bilang,"kenapa gak nginep dulu, kan uda lama gak ketemu". _Buset dah nie orang kelakuannya gak berubah_ keluh Ace.

Malam harinya. . .

"Sudah malam waktunya tidur", kata Nami,"Nah Ace tidur di Kamar bareng ma cowok-cowok". "Gak setuju pokoknya gua mau sekamar ama Ace", kata Luffy. "Terserah lah", Jawab Nami. "Lho emang gak apa-apa mereka uda gede lho", Tanya Vivi. "Kalo Si Luffy sich perkembangan mentalnya terhambat paling kakaknya juga gak jauh beda", jawab Nami. _Hei gua tuch lebih normal kali_ batin Ace. "hei Luffy. . . .", belum beres Ace ngomong tangannya uda keburu ditarik Luffy. _Mudah-mudahan gak ada apa-apa_ batin Ace.

Sayangya kejadiannya gak sesuai harapan, luffy nangis di atas tempat tidur, Ace cuma bengong di pojok kamar gak tau musti ngomong apa. Malam itu Ace gak bisa ngendaliin nafsunya," Luff, Gua. . ."."TINGGALIN GUA SENDIRI",teriak Luffy."Luff, gua beneran. . ."belum sempet Ace nyelesain kalimtnya,"GUA GAK MAU KETEMU LO LAGI PERGI DARI KAPAL GUA SEKARANG", teriak luffy sambil megangin selimut.

End of flash back

"Aku gak mau punya kakak", kata Chopper

"Koq bisa ya si Ace itu nafsu ma Luffy, padahal gua aja gak nafsu ma tu anak",kata Sanji

"Woi lo itu gimana sich kasian Luffy tau",kata Ussop.

"Kertas yang dari Ace masi ada kan, kita kejar dia", kata Nami

"Kalo ketemu mau ngapain mau nyuruh Luffy balik merkosa Ace, Itu Sich enak Si Ace",Zorro ngasal. "Ya engga lah, kita nyari dia trus minta imbalan yang mahal",jawab Nami. Luffy nangisnya makin keras. Vivi lagi-lagi sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan temen-temen barunya ini. "Ya uda kan uda kejadian, kita tunggu aja dulu kalo Luffy Hamil kita suruh si Hiken itu tanggung jawab",kata Sanji.

Ace: Weitz, apaan nich? Ga salah yang begini lo kasih genre Romance?*ngelempar naskah*ganti genrenya jadi horror

Wilhelmina: Tunggu aja lanjutannya baru protes

Ace: Ceritanya sadis jangan REVIEW

Tanpa diketahui Luffy ikut baca naskah.

Ace: luffy kita balik sekarang

Luffy*jadi parno*: ACE JANGAN DEKET-DEKET*kabur menghindari Ace*

Ace: Tuch kan adik gua jadi parno, ayo tanggung jawab!

Wilhelmina: Jadi akhir cerita, luffy jadi nguasai haki setelah pengalaman mengerikan bersama Ace. Luffy ngalahin Crocodile lebih cepet trus lolos dari Smoker atas usaha sendiri. Di Shabaody meraka gak mencar karena Luffy jadi lebih kuat. Pertanyaanya mau gak Luffy nolongin Ace?


	2. Guilt?

Ace: Hei, author gila! dimana tanggung jawab lo? Sekarang Luffy jadi parno ma gua, gimana seh lo?

Wilhelmina: Itu sich gampang suruh aja Luffy bace chapter 2nya nich judulnya GUILT(rasa bersalah)*nyodorin naskah*

Ace: Woi! Luffy tuh jadi parno gara-gara fic horror bikinan elo

Wilhelmina: Kan uda gua bilang ini cerita ROMANCE tar lo bisa baca sendiri*masih tetep nyodorin naskah*

Ace*ngambil naskah*:Ya udah, jadi saudara sekalian one piece bukan kepunyaan author gak modal ini.

Sementara itu. . .

Ace melongo di atas skuternya,"Bego, bego, kenapa sih gua gak bisa nahan diri",gerutu Ace. "OI PORTGAS D. ACE",teriak orang yang ada di kapal BarrockWork.

Ace nengok dengan ekspresi jengkel trus ngeluarin Hiken. Gak lama setelah itu Crocodile nerima laporan 2 buah kapalnya dihancurin orang gak dikenal.

_Sepuluh taun yang lalu_

_Luffy, lo Cuma anak manja yang ga bisa apa-apa_

_Sembilan taun yang lalu_

_Luffy, lo saudara gua satu-satunya_

_Delapan taun yang lalu_

_Luffy, gua janji bakal terus ngelindungin lo_

_Tujuh taun yang lalu_

_Luffy, lo manis dech_

_Enam taun yang lalu_

_Luffy, gua mimpi jorok tentang lo_

_Lima taun yang lalu_

_Lufy, lo tamu tetap di mimpi gua_

_Empat taun yang lalu_

_Woooi, koq mimpinya jorok semua_

_Tiga taun yang lalu_

_CUKUP, gua ga tahan lagi_

_Dua taun yang lalu_

_Koq gua ga tertarik ma cewek lain?_

_Satu taun yang lalu_

_Masak gua yang cakep ini dikira gay_

_Satu malam sebelumnya_

_Luffy, lo sekseh abiz_

Ace didera rasa risau, bukan karena apa yang uda dia lakuin tapi karna apa yang dia rasain saat itu. Setelah nyakitin Luffy truz ngeliat air matanya dia malah ngerasa seneng, seneng karna uda ngeluapin perasaan plus nafsunya tentu aja. _Buseeeeet dah, gua ini turunan setan kali ya, masak ampe sekarang rasa bersalahnya ga muncul-muncul_ keluh Ace. Sambil menatap cakrawala,"Luffy, berikutnya kita ketemu di tempat tidur gua, eh bukan maksud gua pertemuan bajak laut", kata Ace ngomong sendiri.

Di Pulau Banaro. . .

"oi, komandan Ace",panggil Teach. "Apaan sih lo, uda berhianat masi berani manggil gua komandan. Dasar gak bermoral",kata Ace sewot.

"Gue mau ngalahin Shirohige, tapi sebelumnya mau ngebunuh mugiwara dulu,trus ngirimin kepalanya ke angkatan laut. Gimana lo tertarik ga?",Tanya Teach. "Pertama Luffy tuh adik gua*masi ngaku sebagai kakaknya*kedua GUA GAK BAKAL BERKHIANAT",kata Ace sambil nyerang Teach. Serangan Ace gak berhasil, malah sekarang Ace yang berdarah-darah,"Udah, lo nyerah aja, lo gak bakal menang lawan gue",kata teach sombong. "Mana bisa gua biarin cewek yang gua taksir dibunuh"kata Ace.*nah sekarang baru ngaku*. "Buussseeet, jijai banget sih hidup lo, masak naksir adik sendiri. Ayoo, sekarang siapa yang gak bermoral",ledek Teach. Ace ngeliat dengan muka merah*yang ini bukan blushing tapi marah beneran*. "Wah jangan-jangan lo sering ehem-ehem sama Luffy terus sekarang lagi nunggu ade bayi",Teach makin ngeledek. Ace makin ngamuk, tapi tetep aja Teach yang menang.

Ace: WOI,WOI DASAR AUTHOR STRESS. Kalo gini dimana letak guiltnya coba? Kan uda gua bilang ganti genrenya jadi HORROR*jelas-jelas lebih ngaco*

Wlhelmina: Tenang dulu, chapter berikutnya lebih ROMANCE koq. Mohon REVIEWnya.


	3. Chapter 3?

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview, saya juga mohon maaf apabila ada pihak yang tersinggung dengan fic yang saya buat. Saya akui fic yang saya tulis terlalu fokus kea rah humor ketimbang fokus ke cerita munkin genrenya jadi lebih mirip komedi ketimbang romance. Saya juga mengakui bahasa yang saya gunakan sangat buruk, dan untuk ke depannya saya akan berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang lebih baik. Akhir kata saya memohon maaf kepada para korban yang berjatuhan akibat fic ini*lebay mode on* terutama untuk kedua korban utama saya Ace dan Luffy. Terima kasih.


	4. True Feeling

Maaf lama baru update.

Disclaimernya masih sama kayak chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya

Siang itu suasana di thousand sunny begitu sunyi, sepertinya semua kru menjadi malas untuk bersuara. Sang koki berambut pirang mengambil inisiataif untuk memulai percakapan, "Nami-swan, apa kau mau kue" katanya dengan mata berbinar. "Tidak usah", jawab sang navigator singkat. "Robin-chan, apa kau mau. . .", belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya Robin sudah meninggalkan ruang makan. Robin berjalan menghampiri Zorro yang sedang berbaring di sudut kapal. "Zorro apa kau melihat kapten?" Tanya Robin. "Dia ada di kamarnya", jawabnya singkat. "menurutmu apakah kapten membenci kakanya?", Tanya Robin. "huh bajingan itu bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai kakak, setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Luffy", komentar Zorro. Robin menghela nafas sejenak, "Kau tahu mungkin Hiken tidak seburuk itu". Zorro terperanjat, "Apa maksudmu. Apa kau lebih memihak orang itu daripada kaptenmu sendiri'. Robin menatap Zorro, "Bukan itu maksudku". "Lalu apa?", Robin terdiam sejenak, "Kau tahu cinta adalah hal yang rumit. Terkadang karena cinta kau berakhir dengan menyakiti orang yang sangat berarti bagimu'. Zorro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masuk akal. Seorang pria harusnya melindungi orang yang berarti baginya". Robin tersenyum, "Apakah aku termasuk yang berarti bagimu?". Samurai berambut hijau itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja".

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar. . . Luffy berbaring di tempat tidurnya, kedua tangannya mendekap erat Koran hari itu. Ya, berita utama Koran hari itu adalah tentang Eksekusi Portgas D. Ace pria yang sangat berarti untuknya. Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu Luffy tidak dapat membunuh perasaannya kepada Ace. Kebersamaan mereka selama tujuh tahun terlalu indah untuk bisa terhapus oleh kejadian di suatau malam. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa indah mereka dulu. Sebelum berlayar ke lautan tiga tahun yang lalu Ace mendekapnya hangat dan berbisik 'You will always be my baby'. Kata-kata itu terus membayangi benaknya. Mungkinkah Ace sudah mengisyaratkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya? Perasaan seorang pria kepada wanita yang dicintainya. Luffy termenung 'mungkin sebenarnya Ace sudah menyatakan sebuah ungkapan cinta tanpa kata cinta'.

Sementara itu di Impel Down. . . Jinbei terbelalak mendengar pengakuan terlarang Ace. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sahabatnya dapat melakukan perbuatan semacam itu. Jinbei menghela nafas, "Apakah kau mencintainya ?" Ace menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kau harus tetap hidup untuk menemuinya" "Setelah apa yang kuperbuat padanya? Dia pasti membenciku saat ini" "Paling tidak kau masih berhutang maaf padanya" "Perbuatanku sudah tidak mungkin termaafkan" "Kau harus tetap menemuinya untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Selanjutnya terserah kepada wanita itu"

Sekian untuk chapter ini dan terus terang kata-katanya Ace buat Luffy itu saya ambil dari sinetron kesukaan saya *ketawa gaje*. Mohon Review


	5. Her decision

**Disclaimer: One Piece bukan punya saya dan seterusnya.**

**Warning; Perubahan gender, OOC, dll.**

Luffy mendekap erat Koran itu, saat ini tengah terjadi perdebatan sengit dalam dirinya. Di satu sisi kejadian itu meninggalkan luka yang mendalam di hatinya. Akan tetapi adilkah jika kebersamaan indah selama tujuh tahun itu terhapuskan oleh kesalahan fatal di suatu malam. Dua pemikiran yang bertolak belakang ini terus bertarung dalam benaknya, bisikan manakah yang harus diikutinya. Batinnya menjerit, tak ingin kehilangan dia yang berharga.

Suasana mencekam itu terus bertahan hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Makan malam berlangsung tanpa percakapan sama sekali, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memang hari itu sangat menguras emosi seluruh kru topi jerami. Setelah makan malam berakhir Luffy beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memandang ke arah teman-temanya lalu berkata, "Teman-teman ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. . .". Luffy berhenti sejanak matanya melihat ke arah lain lalu berkata, "Aku akan pergi ke Impel Down dan membebaskan Ace".

"APPPAAAAA", seluruh kru berteriak kaget

"Bagaimana mungkin, setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu kau masih ingin menolongnya?" Tanya gadis berambut orane dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Iya lagipula bukankah itu sangat berbahaya", ussop menambahkan.

"Berbahaya?", tanya Chopper panik.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah Shirohige nantinya juga akan menyelamatkan Ace. Jadi kurasa kita tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini", kata Franky mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Sang firstmate yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bicara, "Dia kapten kita, apapun keputusannya harus kita laksanakan".

Suasana kembali hening sejenak sang musisi akhirnya bicara, "Yohoho aku akan setia sampai mati, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah mati"*skull joke*

"Baiklah kapten-san apakah kau sudah memiliki rencana", Tanya sang Arkeolog

"Eh, aku belum memikirkan itu", jawab Luffy santai

Seluruh kru langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. Nami menatap kea rah Luffy, "Kau tahu kita tidak bias begitu saja masuk ke Impel Down, kita perlu rencana"

Sanji langsung berubah ke mode hurricane love, "Nami-swaaan, kau tampak cantik saat sedang serius"

JEDUKK Sanji menghantam dinding, Zorro manatap miris, "Benar-benar tidak bisa baca situasi"

Robin tersenyum, "Aku tahu siapa yang dapat membantu kita menyusup masuk ke Impel Down".

Lagi-lagi keheningan melanda, sepertinya tema hari ini adalah sunyi dan mencekam.

Keesokan harinya. . .

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah seorang pria dan seorang wanita sedang bercakap. "Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Luffy-chan saat ini?" Tanya pria berambut putih

"Ini sangat rumit", jawab wanita berambut pendek itu singkat

"Apa menurutmu Luffy-chan membenci Ace" Tanya Rayleigh

"Di satu sisi kurasa ya. Tapi aku merasa bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya Monkey-chan masih menyimpan perasaan tehadap pemuda itu" Shakuyaku menjelaskan

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Intuisi wanita"

Tak lama setelah itu terdegar suara ketukan, Shakuyaku berjalan membukakan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian Luffy dan yang lainnya memasuki ruangan, Rayleigh tersenyum bijak. Luffy menatap pria tua itu, "Rayleih-ossan , aku ingin mnyelamtkan Ace"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana" Tanya Rayleigh serius.

Luffy tersenyum mantap, "Robin yang membuat rencana ini"

Rayleigh tersenyum "Baiklah tapi aku akan ikut bersama kalian"

**Sekian dulu chapter kali ini, Terima Kasih atas masukkuan berharganya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya Mohon Bantuannya.**


End file.
